


The Dark

by XChipxBuzzburnx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XChipxBuzzburnx/pseuds/XChipxBuzzburnx
Summary: This is unfinished and I will edit and continue this after I get some feedback. Blitzbee will also be in later chapters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished and I will edit and continue this after I get some feedback. Blitzbee will also be in later chapters

Black that's all there was then pain and bright light there were voices she couldn't understand what was being said through the ringing in her audio receptors she tries to move only for the pain to get worse a blur of colors comes close and leans down and says something but she still doesn't understand what is said her audio receptors still ringing she tries to say something but all that comes out of her vocalizer is a static ugh the white and red blur moves and everything goes black again she wakes up to a bright light she move her servo in front of her Optics looking around she notices she's in a medbay send a shiver down her back strut she tries to sit up but her body feels so heavy and doesn't seem like it wants to move at all


End file.
